Dooku's First Padawan
by LongLoreLover
Summary: "I had watched him die to Maul, but somehow, he stood before me. His eyes were dark, his body cloaked in a black robe, green lightsaber still shone. He looked at me with no remorse, just the desire to have my head like so many other Jedi he had been killing. Anakin knew, but was still." "Who was it, Obi-Wan?" Master Windu asks. "Qui-Gon Jinn. He was the apprentice. Dooku's..."
1. Chapter 1

**Qui-Gon shouldn't have died. I apologize for any discrepancies that may arise, please notify if I mess up any character's backstory. Thx, and enjoy.- LLL**

_**Obi Wan Kenobi's Point of**__** View**__**:**_

The flames licked both my master's body, and turned my tears into steam. To some, I'd appear stoic, but inside, I was crumbling. Maul, that red and black tatooed filth, had killed him. My master, Yoda's apprentice. It was too sudden, his death. All I could do was watch. If only I hadn't fallen, that was the first rule as a Padawan that I had learned. Never fall. To leave one is to abandon one. My master had been abandoned. He died. He had fallen, and would never rise again.

Not that the flames would even let him go. They grew now, turning from yellow into orange. His features began to distort, his skin color fade. The force was leaving him, just as he was leaving us. Across the blaze, I sensed Masters Yoda and Windu. Both were sad, but they were in conversation. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but the two were not ones to engage in idle chit-chat. Beside me, Anakin looked at the spectacle. He was crying. The boy, the one who has been told to spell-out all our doom. It is hard to believe that, he is just a boy. However, he single-handedly took out a Separatist Cruiser, saving the Gungans. He shouldn't have to see this. Shouldn't have to leave his mother, be a slave if he stayed, watch death on this scale.

Was master right, bringing him into all of this? Should I ignore all his wishes? Anakin's life is not to be an easy one after this, and I myself don't feel ready. I always had Qui-Gon to refer with. Yoda wants no part of Anakin, and Mace Windu is as imposing to talk to as he is formidable in combat. If I train Anakin, I will be ostracized. Not that I was ever an integral part of the order, but I had dreamed of such.

No, the boy was Qui-Gon's wish. To not honor that would spit on his memory.

"What happens now?" Anakin asks me. I muster up as much confidence I can, but I still am worried my voice will break.

"I will train you Anakin." I stood by that statement. Anakin bowed his head, and we watched the flames together. Qui-Gon was nearly gone from us, but somewhere, I felt a pulse. Like he was around me, out there somewhere in the infinite cosmos. But then, the fire fully takes my best friend's body from us, and I let the tears fall.

They were all for naught...


	2. Death of a Jedi

**Thank you for all the faves, it means a lot. As for the Guest reader, Qui-Gon's name has been changed. Thank you for the correction. Also, would you guys please check out the Half-Blood Kryptonian, by Darkblur? It is a unique story in which Harry Potter is Clark Kent's brother, among other surprises. If not for you though, then hopefully this story will be. Live long all, and Enjoy!-LLL**

**Obi-Wan Kenobi's Point of View: **

Anakin and I jumped down the old elevator shaft, fearing what we would find on the bottom. Bodies already lay all over, still smoking from the blasters that tore through their armor. Men of all faces, skin colors, and builds had fought to defend the upper-floors. In the corner, the red distress beacon was still on. Whoever had stormed in here was not afraid of being found, or knew it would be in and out. The stairs had collapsed, so we were taking the elevator shaft. "Should we hook into the sides Anakin?" I ask, even though I know the answer. Anakin's eyes twinkle. "Where's the fun in that Master?"

I sigh, and we leap. Before we hit the ground, we unleash the Force, softening our landing. Debris rains down on our heads, old shell casings and smoke. This was an old military base on a world long abandoned. What was Master Ernaga doing here?

"This is not good." Anakin says, looking into the next room. In my preoccupation, I didn't notice it. _"Focus Kenobi_. _It is bad when even Skywalker notices something you do not." _I turn, and see what he is talking about.

There are even more bodies down here, all of them deceased. The stench of burned flesh is repungent, but something even worse tips me and Anakin off.

The kills are of a lightsaber. We sweep through, blades out now. Anakin's whole body coils, ready for a fight. He is eager, he is strong. I let him go first, as he is more focused than I. Him, he seeks the fight. Me, I am torn by the death I see. Many maws are open, fingers bent in the last claws of pain. Their eyes are unseeing, their bodies burned. There was a fire here. We walk over more shells, but the modern laser rifles and pistols now are present. "Where is the master?" Anakin growls. I feel the answer coming for us. At last, I find him.

"Here." I report solemnly. I look away, but I hear Anakin's sharp intake of breath. "What sort of man would behead his opponent?" the boy asks. I forget how young he is.

"A Sith, Anakin. That, or one who likes to make a scene." I move toward the Master, throwing him over my shoulder. "He must be brought back to Naboo. Yoda is there, he will want to see him."

"Master, look." Anakin shoves a pale book into my gaze.

**Jedi Master Vendal Ernaga's Diary:**

_The droid's push on relentlessly, firing without skill, without tactics. But I lack the forces to hold out this onslaught. We need new troops Master Yoda. Not enough are ready to go to war, and even fewer can survive the master produced weaklings. We need something mass-produced as well. Here at this old refinery, I find it to be a factory of bullets, an old mechanism that tore through skin. Against metal, it will not work, but...what if we could do this with people. _

_Wait...someone is here._

"I'm gonna assume that someone killed him?" Anakin asks. I look away from the diary, and begin walking. Anakin catches up with me.

"Master this is the sixth Jedi killing in 9 months. Far more have fallen throughout the years. What is happening?"

His eyes were fierce, he wanted vengeance. "Calm yourself young one. Wishing vengeance on one is a path of the Dark side."

Anakin cast his gaze away, still simmering. "Well maybe the paths should get a little closer..."

I began to retort when a shadow twitches in the corner. Whipping out my blue light-saber, we pivot, blocking the bright red bolts of the Battle Droid. Anakin surges forward, twirling his blade to knock away the bolts. I analyze his technique: reckless. His legs send him into a lunge, and he flies towards the droid, who fires without fear. Why would it... "Bomb!" I yell. Anakin's posture switches at the last moment, and he raises his hands to protect himself. I reach out at him with the Force, ensnaring him, and pulling him into my body. The rampant display filled the room. Anakin slides to a halt at my feet, breathing coming in pulses. He's covered in soot and the last vestiges of fear.

"That...was intense." He remarks. My neck bends into a nod. "Indeed. It would appear there is something here that we should not find."

Anakin draws to his full height. "Do you think it got it?"

I started searching the floor with renewed fevor. "Perhaps. We should check just to be sure. There may be a camera or something that recorded what happened."

"Like this?" I whirl around. In Anakin's hand, there is a black eye-like orb. He looks at me with dancing eyes. "Being a slave mechanic for years had its uses."

I start to tell him to open it, but I hush myself. Now is not the time to ooggle, not when our presence so far from the Republic is already being sent to every bounty hunter looking to add two Jedi to their list of kills. We need to leave, and bring this, and Master Ernaga's body back to Yoda.

"Let us go." I voice, and Anin's resulting scowl makes me wonder if I need to worry about him, or our mysterious Jedi killer.


End file.
